sacrificefandomcom-20200213-history
Aspects
These are qualities of your character that are nearly fixed/immutable by the time your character is an adult. They are the baseline stat of your character as a person and represent the ingrained ability to take actions. However, through tons of hard work (and Xp) one can slowly get better. Most people are at a 2 in any given Aspect, and most are considered "good" with a 3. Prodigies and Professionals may have a single relevant trait at 4, and Peak Human is a 5. The Most Intelligent Human would have a 5 Intelligence; And anyone you are thinking of probably only has a 4. The 6th dot is Beyond Human. No human can get here, whatsoever. Peak Saurothrop might have 6 strength, peak Octo might have 6 dex, peak Bug might have 6 wits, peak Plant might have 6 manipulation. A Human character may get a 6th dot through the help of advanced alien technologies, implants, genetic sequencing, etc.. I don't want to just charge an absurd amount of Xp; This is extremely hard to get in game. Period. Xp is as xp does, you don't waggle Xp points at your sheet and get that 6th dot. Your character must have become something Beyond Human to get a 6th aspect. Detailed Relational Chart Here's a more detailed chart, showing how the Aspects relate to each other: Definitions for each Aspect: Intelligence Power trait. Intelligence is often used when dealing with difficult and straightforward tasks, like research and investigation. This also goes with logic, mathematics, and detailed analysis. Wits Finesse trait. For quick and snappy challenges, Wits is your go-to. Fire Control, Piloting ancient alien psychic warships, and other rapid mental tasks fall under this purview. While some computer work will be intelligence, often time Hacking with fall under Wits. Noticing things, when combined with observation, is a very high-mileage Wits task. Resolve Defense trait. The defense traits don't see a lot of action, but you'll really want them when you need them. Any contested roll initiated by the other party will put you on the defensive, requiring this roll. When hacking from the VR, you may not just fail your tasks, you may even come to harm. Remember, CCI banned VR for frying peoples brains. Strength Power trait. Pretty straightforward. Feats of strength, smashing my dudes in the face, lifting shit, prying open some scifi weird ass doors, etc.. Dexterity Finesse trait. Shooting spaceship guns or piloting with actual physical equipment, playing video games, dancing probably, larceny, skilled fornicating to acquire local currency or DNA samples, etc.. Stamina Defense trait. It isn't hard to do, and it isn't complicated to do, but it takes forever. Running miles, hold a door open for an hour, wearing down an attacker, eating poison like a dumbdumb, get shot like a dumbdumb, etc.. Presence Power trait. Even the smallest creature can tower over the larger, owing to extreme Presence. When that one person enters the room and everyone has to look. Typically the "Bad Cop" in good-cop-bad-cop has a lot of Presence as they threaten, interrogate, and torture. Shouting grandiose lies until everyone starts to believe them or getting the attention of a 3.5m(12ft) tall nightmare-werewolf-lizard-monster in the middle of a rampage is Presence. Manipulation Finesse trait. Giving the target an idea that they think they thought of themselves. The "Good Cop" in good-cop-bad-cop, pleading with the victim to help, so everything can go well; begging the victim to save themselves. Most forms of lying fall under Manipulation, to include bent and half truths used to get the target to work against their own interests. Composure Defense trait. As with the other traits, typically you didn't start the contested action. Being able to remain cool, calm, and collected enough to dilute the attack and refrain from making mistakes or complying with those who would make you act against your own interest.